darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Enemy Within
The Enemy Within is an audiobook produced by Big Finish Productions. It was released in July 2013. Publisher's summary “Cyrus, I haven't been completely honest with you...” Cyrus Longworth has a secret. On the outside, he's the quiet handyman helping out with odd jobs. But his neighbours don't know about the voice inside his head. Sabrina Jennings has a secret. She's just moved in across the street, here to teach at the local school. But her new husband is nowhere to be seen. They could live happily ever after. But the dark secrets of Collinsport cast long shadows... Synopsis Teaser :The house of Trask has fallen, but as one family met its end another rose from the ashes. Born of conflict, the baby Cyrus Longworth carried a special burden, concealed inside the innocent child was the son of the Dark Lord himself. Thirty years later Cyrus Longworth has escaped his home town but not his fate. For on this July afternoon in Bangor he will meet a woman with her own tormented past. Two nice quite people on a nice quiet street. They could live happily ever after, but the secrets of Collinsport cast long shadows. Cyrus Longworth helps his new neighbor Sabrina Jennings move into her home. Sabrina becomes agitated when Cyrus attempts to pick up one box in particular; she insists she handle that one. They introduce themselves to each other, as does John – the voice inside Cyrus' head, who is unheard by all but Cyrus, it laughs manically. Opening Theme John gives Cyrus his approval on Sabrina who returns to thank Cyrus for his help. She reveals she has moved to Bangor in order to teach as the local elementary school. Returning to his home, Cyrus berates himself for being so nervous around Sabrina. John encourages him to get more aquatinted with the girl. A month later, Cyrus interrupts Sabrina, who is mowing her lawn. He informs her she nearly cut through the power cable, and offers his help. They get on to the subject of the whereabouts of Sabrina's husband – Cyrus noticed her wedding ring – he will apparently be joining her in a few weeks as he travels a lot for business. John is skeptical of her story. Cyrus informs the woman about her other neighbors and presents her with map indicating who lives where, instantly he feels stupid for doing so but Sabrina is grateful nonetheless. Cyrus calls at Sabrina house, they discuss the recent disappearance of one of their neighbours, a girl named Buffie Harrington. Nervously, he invites her out for dinner which he says is to provide her with some company whilst her husband is still away. She accepts. At an Italian Restaurant, the pair awkwardly make conversation and much to each other's surprise they learn they both hail from Collinsport. A short while later, John prompts Cyrus to find out more about Sabrina's husband. Sadly, she reveals her husband, Chris Jennings, died sometime ago. Her real reason for moving to Bangor was the hope of finding a fresh start. Poilce sirens greet Cyrus and Sabrina's return home. An officer informs the couple that Buffie has been found dead in one of their neighbors' back yards. Cyrus attempts to console a disturbed Sabrina. Back at Cyrus' home, they get on the subject of Chris' death and the story of how she met a strange old woman who offered to cure Chris' 'condition', Sabrina suspects it was gypsy magic much to Cyrus' skepticism. The old woman instructed Sabrina and Chris to immediately leave Collinsport. They complied taking Chris' younger sister Amy with them, and in doing so they found Chris' 'illness' to have had miraculously vanished. Shortly after, they married and on the morning after she woke up to find Chris dead, prompting a distraught Amy to run away, whom Sabrina never saw again. Sabrina telephones Carolyn Stoddard, much to woman's surprise, as she hadn't heard from her old friend in a long time. She asks Carolyn what she knows about Cyrus, she is unfamiliar with him, but she does remember Molly Longworth who had a son named Cy and how he was something of troublemaker in his younger years. Cyrus telephones Jim Hardy, much to the man's surprise, as he hadn't heard from his old friend in a long time. He asks Jim what he knows about Sabrina, he is unfamiliar with her, but he does recall the Jennings name including the brothers Tom and Chris and how they were thought to be distantly related to the Collins family. Cyrus and Sabrina sit in the park eating ice cream, he reveals that it's his birthday today and that he wanted to apologize for previously appearing skeptical about what had happened to Sabrina in Collinsport with the old gypsy woman. She asks him why he left Collinsport, to which he gives coy response. Suddenly, Sabrina notices something sticking out of the bush – it’s a foot, connected to the dead body of Barney Tupper, the local baker, who's been brutally attacked. Disturbed by the experience, Cyrus feels compelled to tell Sabrina all about John and the things that John made him do. An angry John punishes Cyrus for telling Sabrina about him, he fears that people will think Cyrus is insane and lock him and Cyrus up in a mental institution. He threatens to stop Cyrus' heart. Cyrus pleads for him to stop, much to John’s amusement. Sabrina knocks at the door with news of another murder, this time Mr. Gladstone, the local pharmacist. To add to Sabrina worries she suspects someone broke into home last night – it might be the killer. She asks if Cyrus will come over to her house and stay the night – she would feel safer if she wasn’t alone. Cyrus readily agrees. At Sabrina's House, John admires the woman's furnishings, he gets Cyrus to rifle through her bookshelf revealing several strange titles connected to the occult. Sabrina returns with a cup of coffee. John comments on how bad Sabrina is at making coffee – it tastes awful. Suddenly, Cyrus collapses and passes out – he's been drugged. Cyrus wakes to find himself having been chained up by Sabrina who accuses him of being responsible for the recent murders. She reveals that her husband 'illness' was lycanthropy and believes that Cyrus is suffering from a similar illness. Cyrus denies the woman's allegations – he isn't capable of killing, he wouldn’t be able to live with himself. He insists he has John under his control, but the woman is skeptical. She questions where he was last night; he realizes there are gaps in his memory – John was in Sabrina house last night whilst Cyrus slept, John was suspicious of the woman. Sabrina is familiar with the thing inside of Cyrus, she refers to a book by Evelyn Cole titled Antichrist and Their Kin, the author has translated a medieval chronicle found in the Vatican archives in 1875 which quote the writings of a Roman solider two thousand years ago, she reads: :...and I thought it was the end. The Khaybar rising around me. The battle raging on on the banks. My life fading from me. And I had this starkest sight, a vision of the master who rules the realms beneath the world, the tormentor of the damned, the lord of the darkness. Denied the one thing he wants most of all – to rule the land the land above. And so he influences weaker souls, whispering in an ear, promising riches and freedom and the eternal life. And through his machinations the planets align and his bidding is done. The new world shall be inflamed by the swooping birds of the orient. And in that year anno domini on the ides of the seventh month the doorway shall open and he shall enter the world, present, but hidden concealed until mature, the burden of another, the demon offspring of the king of hell himself. In the Roman calendar, the seventh month is September. The son of the dark lord shall be born into another on the 13th of September 1941. Sabrina states that Cyrus has the son of the dark lord contained within him – Cyrus pleads innocence. A police officer knocks at the door. Whilst Sabrina goes to answer Cyrus makes his escape – he is practiced at lock picking. John admits to being the son of the dark lord, but insists he didn't make Cyrus kill. John realizes that the Sabrina knew the dead body in the park was Barney Tupper despite never seeing it. And as the police officer only just told her about Mr. Gladstone's death she couldn't have known an hour ago. Realizing she's been rumbled, Sabrina attempts to make a run for it, but Cyrus prevents her from doing so. She reveals that the gypsy woman caused Chris illness to transfer from her husband to herself – she is the one responsible for all the murders. She breaks down in shame, much to her surprise, Cyrus declares it not to be her fault – she is just as much a victim of the werewolf curse. He has lived with John inside him for too long – the son of the dark lord must die. Cyrus prepares to hang himself as John pleads with him to no avail. Sabrina bangs on the door begging the man to stop. Forcing her way in, she declares it not to be his fault – he is just as much of a victim of his own curse – she wants him to live. Cyrus collapses in Sabrina arms, he cries. Sabrina prepares to board a train heading to Collinsport. Cyrus arrives having found her farewell message. Cyrus tells her he's taken measures to prevent John from taking over his body whilst he sleeps. Sabrina is leaving town for a while – she hopes to find a solution to her own problems in Collinsport. He offers to join her, she refuses, she can't risk hurting the man further, she loves him too much to let that happen again. They kiss, bidding each over farewell, he will await her return. Meanwhile, John, musing to himself, gloats over how Cyrus is now weaker than ever, as he grows ever more powerful – he won't be contained within Cyrus' body for much longer and soon he will be free. He laughs manically. Closing Theme Memorable quotes Dramatis personae (in order of appearance) * Lisa Richards as Sabrina Jennings * Christopher Pennock as Cyrus Longworth * James Unsworth as John * Aaron Lamont as Antonio * Simon Lee Phillips as Greg Truman * Nancy Barrett as Carolyn Stoddard * Jonathon Marx as Jim Hardy * Lara Parker as Angelique Bouchard (archive clip) * Nancy Barrett as Charity Trask (archive clip) * Nigel Fairs as The Dark Lord (archive clip) * Jerry Lacy as Gregory Trask (archive clip) * Fay Masterson as Molly Longworth (archive clip) * Marie Wallace as Audrey Pearce (archive clip) * Barra Collins as Matthew Samuels Background information and notes * The opening narration for this story was also played over the end credits of the previous release Beneath the Veil, this time it is read by Lisa Richards instead of Jonathon Marx. * Cyrus is a handyman. He lives at number 49 across the street from Sabrina. * Cyrus calls the voice in his head John. In Parallel Time, Cyrus' alter ego is John Yeager. * Cyrus' neighbors include: ** Barney Tupper lives at number 23, runs the bakery on Maine Street. ** Mrs. Nixon lives at number 88, she used to dance in the Maine state ballet. ** Mr. Gladstone lives at number 1, who runs the drug store. ** Issac Whenman lives at number 53 and is a town councilman. ** Miss Edgar at number 55 works in the city-planning department. ** Mr. Harrington, a dentist, lives two doors down from Sabrina, along with his family including Buffie Harrington. * Steve Mason owns an Italian restaurant in Bangor named 'Giovanni's'. * Sabrina recently lived in New York. She is originally from Pennsylvania. * Sabrina once came down with a mild anemia, a condition that is common in Collinsport, much to befuddlement of the doctors. * Ned Stuart, Sabrina's brother is mentioned, as is Amy Jennings, Sabrina's sister-in-law, who she hasn't seen in years * By the time Sabrina phones Carolyn she has been living in Bangor a "few months". Elizabeth and Roger are mother are away, Carolyn invites Sabrina to stay at Collinwood. * Jim Hardy has been recently made Sheriff of Collinsport. * Molly Longworth, Cyrus' mother, is referenced. She previously featured in The Fall of the House of Trask. She passed away a few years ago by the time of this story, she lived in Collinsport up until that time. * Cyrus was sent to a strict reform school after become something of trouble maker. * Kate Haggarty is mentioned, a friend of Carolyn's. * Cyrus once dreamed of becoming a scientist, he may still do so. * The Collinsport Afghan makes an appearance in Sabrina’s home. * Sabrina's bookshelf includes the following titles: ** For Whom the Bell Tolls by Ernest Hemingway. ** The Nature and Nuture of Hemophages by J. Hoffman ** Telekinsis and Other Powers of the Mind (author unnamed) ** Antichirst and Their Kin by Evelyn Cole * Jim Hardy once prevented Cyrus from committing sucide. * Real world events of The Battle of Khaybar and the Attack on Pearl Harbor are referenced. * Cyrus' birthday is September, 13th 1941. * Sabrina says she bought her dress when she was in New York, at a place on West 34th Street. This is a reference to Ohrbach's the department store which supplied most of the present-day fashions on the original series Dark Shadows whose flagship store was on West 34th Street across from the Empire State Building. * Archive clips from The Carrion Queen, The Poisoned Soul & The Fall of the House of Trask. * A teaser for the next release, The Lucifer Gambit, plays over the end credits: ** Next time on Dark Shadows. Midnight at Collinwood and a young woman rests uneasily inside its walls. Amy Jennings has come back to the great house hoping to start anew, but a terrifying past waits patiently to reclaim her, one that defies the barriers of time itself. * Also included are trailers for The Carrion Queen, The Poisoned Soul & The Fall of the House of Trask. Bloopers and continuity errors Official website *Big Finish Productions: The Enemy Within *The Collinsport Historical Society - Review: The Enemy Within Category:Big Finish Audio Dramas